


I breathe easily in your arms (I breathe easily where you are)

by schmetterlinq



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/pseuds/schmetterlinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon comes home. Taekwoon waits to be punished. Pet play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I breathe easily in your arms (I breathe easily where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> The VIXX/neo fandom has a wonderful amount of pet play fic, which happens to be one of my favourite tropes, so this is just my small contribution. There isn't really much plot here, this is just porn.  
>   
> Title from FKA twigs 'Breathe'  
>   
> For Marta, my neo muse who puts up with my feelings on everything from kpop groups to 1970s racing drivers. Love you!

  


Taekwoon can't keep still.

He moves from the bedroom out into the living room; then to the kitchen – where he goes through the motions of getting himself a glass of water that he knows he won't drink – back to the living room, where he sits down on the sofa, but he can only stay there for a minute or two before he's fidgeting, wringing his hands together and unable to keep his eyes from the clock on the wall. Hakyeon's flight will have landed by now.

Hakyeon is coming home.

Hakyeon has been gone for a week, as he often is, on business. Taekwoon has missed him the way he always does: a physical discomfort, as though he's constantly slightly off balance without Hakyeon beside him. He's counted the days, the minutes, to Hakyeon's return just as he does every time Hakyeon has to go away. But this time Hakyeon's return is playing on his nerves even more than usual – because while Hakyeon was away, Taekwoon had disobeyed one of Hakyeon's instructions.

Hakyeon is an indulgent master, and very lenient with Taekwoon, but sometimes – especially when they are going to be apart for a while – he likes to give Taekwoon rules to follow. This time, the order was that Taekwoon was not to touch himself or cum until Hakyeon returned. It was only for a week, and besides, although Taekwoon loves sex, he doesn't usually feel much urge to masturbate when he's alone. So when Hakyeon had told him what he wanted, Taekwoon had just nodded and agreed without hesitating. But he had reckoned without how mischievous Hakyeon could be.

All week, Hakyeon has been sending him texts describing in detail all the things he wants to do to Taekwoon when he comes home – and, even worse, he's been calling Taekwoon and talking to him about it over the phone. Last night had been the worst. Taekwoon was already on edge because Hakyeon had been texting him earlier in the evening, and then he called when Taekwoon was getting ready for bed. In the dark, in their bed – that seemed much larger without Hakyeon there, and very empty – Taekwoon already felt vulnerable and needy, and hearing Hakyeon's voice, low and aroused, over the phone nearly had him whimpering.

Hakyeon had talked about how much he wanted Taekwoon; how much he was going to fuck Taekwoon when he got home, how hard, how deep. And he was jerking off while he did. Taekwoon could hear it in his voice, could just hear the slick movements of his master's hand. “You're mine,” Hakyeon had said just before he came, and Taekwoon almost wanted to cry. He was only just restraining himself from rutting against the sheets.

Hakyeon said goodnight and promised to take good care of him tomorrow, but Taekwoon was too worked up, missed his master too badly, to even think about sleeping. He could still hear the break in Hakyeon's voice and the moan when he came; the low words in his ear: “You're mine.” The week had felt as long as a month, his dick ached and his hole was throbbing, and before he knew what he was doing, Taekwoon was gripping himself and jerking himself off. It only took a few strokes for him to come.

He fell asleep quickly after that, but when he woke up in the morning he felt guilty. Hakyeon had expressly forbidden him to masturbate or cum, and Hakyeon was coming home today. Hakyeon was supposed to be the one who got him off after their week apart. Despondently, Taekwoon texted Hakyeon and confessed what he'd done. A few moments later, he received a reply: “You're a good boy for being honest. You know what this means though, don't you?”

Taekwoon hated displeasing his master, but he would have been lying if he'd said no part of him was excited for whatever Hakyeon would do to him as punishment when he returned home. Taekwoon sometimes feels like he has two personalities. There is Taekwoon who is Hakyeon's pet, who only wants to be a kitten and be good for Hakyeon, and who feels so guilty if he ever disobeys Hakyeon that he has to confess straight away. Then there is Taekwoon the man the who had chosen to be Hakyeon's pet, who loves being good and belonging, but also loves being punished just as much.

The anxiety and the excitement together are keeping him for doing anything other than prowling around the living room and watching the clock for when Hakyeon is due to arrive.

*

Hakyeon is an hour later than he is supposed to be, and Taekwoon feels close to screaming by the time he hears Hakyeon's key in the front door. He's already put his collar on in preparation, knowing it will please his master. He's also, to his embarrassment, already getting hard just from wondering what Hakyeon might do to punish him.

He can hear Hakyeon coming into the hallway and putting down his suitcase.

Taekwoon closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. His instinct is to run to greet Hakyeon, to wind around his legs just like a real cat, but especially after he disobeyed an order just the night before, he resists the urge. He will wait for Hakyeon's instructions.

Finally, finally, he hears Hakyeon's sweet, light voice: “Taekwoonie?”

“I-in the living room, master.” Taekwoon's voice shakes a little as he replies.

He hears footsteps, and a moment later the door swings open and there is his master, looking tired from his trip but as gorgeous as always. He's wearing simple jeans and a navy blue sweater, and he looks like home. He's smiling at Taekwoon and Taekwoon's heart leaps. “Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon says, sounding so happy to see him that it makes Taekwoon's chest hurt. Hakyeon holds out his arms and Taekwoon rushes in.

Hakyeon holds him, pets Taekwoon's hair, his neck, his back. He calls Taekwoon “kitten” and “baby” and says, “I missed you so much.” Hakyeon smells like the artificially cleansed air of the plane that brought him back to Seoul, but underneath he smells like Hakyeon. Taekwoon presses his face into the place where Hakyeon's neck meets his shoulder, feeling Hakyeon's pulse under his lips.

Eventually, Hakyeon draws away, and cups Taekwoon's face between his hands so that they can look into each other's eyes. Taekwoon feels lighter, freer, with Hakyeon back, than he has all week – as though he's taken off a pair of heavy, awkward shoes.

“Did you miss me, kitten?” Hakyeon asks, and Taekwoon nods.

Hakyeon hums. One of his hands slips down to Taekwoon's neck to brush against Taekwoon's collar. “Yes,” Hakyeon says, two fingers sliding underneath the leather to touch Taekwoon's skin, “I can see you did.”

Taekwoon has hardly taken the collar off all week. He usually doesn't when Hakyeon is away. He wonders if his master knows this, thinks about telling him – but there's still the matter of Taekwoon's disobedience to be dealt with, so Taekwoon stays silent.

Hakyeon seems to be thinking the same thing, because a small smile – a teasing smile, now – is playing across his face. “I was hoping just to play with you, kitten,” he says. “But after what happened last night, I'm sure you know we have some... other things to do first.”

“Yes, master,” Taekwoon says softly, bowing his head.

There's a steely glint in Hakyeon's eyes now. “On your knees,” he says softly, firmly. Taekwoon's stomach squeezes, and his dick twitches in his pants at commanding tone of Hakyeon's voice. Slowly, keeping his head bowed, he stoops and gets onto all fours.

Although this is a punishment, part of Taekwoon is relieved to be back in the place he belongs, on his knees at his master's feet. His heart is already starting to pound in his chest. Hakyeon's fingers curl into his hair, and Taekwoon leans into the touch instinctively, purring without even meaning to. He's missed his master's touch so badly.

Hakyeon tugs on Taekwoon's hair gently, tilting his head back so they are looking at each other again. “Tell me what you've done wrong,” Hakyeon says. Taekwoon swallows. Hakyeon always does this during a punishment, making sure Taekwoon understands exactly what he's done, and Taekwoon always feels crushed with guilt when he does. He doesn't hate it, though; he loves it; it makes him want to serve Hakyeon even more than he usually does.

“I – I touched myself,” he says. “And came. When you told me not to.”

“That's right,” Hakyeon says. He pulls Taekwoon's hair, just enough for it to hurt. “And for that you need to be punished, don't you?”

“Yes, master.”

“And you certainly don't deserve to come today until I decide that you do, do you, kitten?”

“N-no, master.”

“Good boy.” Hakyeon lets go of Taekwoon's hair. “Keep your eyes on me.” Hakyeon's hands move to his belt, and Taekwoon swallows. “Don't think I won't enjoy myself though, kitten,” Hakyeon adds. “I've been waiting a week for you; just because you've been bad doesn't mean I won't let you get me off.”

Taekwoon nods. Hakyeon is undoing his jeans. Taekwoon's mouth practically waters in anticipation. He loves Hakyeon's cock, loves sucking it. Hakyeon is big and thick and he fills Taekwoon's mouth so full that Taekwoon sometimes feels like he can't breathe, but he loves that; he loves the weight of Hakyeon on his tongue, the taste, the stretch of his lips when he takes Hakyeon in; when Hakyeon thrusts inside his mouth to the back of his throat and makes Taekwoon gag. He loves worshipping Hakyeon's cock, loves giving Hakyeon pleasure, the sounds his master makes and the feel of him coming down Taekwoon's throat.

Hakyeon pulls himself out of his underwear, and Taekwoon opens his mouth, the response almost instinctive by now. He's fully hard just at the thought of sucking Hakyeon.

Hakyeon smiles down at him as he starts to jerk himself off. Taekwoon tilts forward automatically, ready to take Hakyeon into his mouth – but Hakyeon's other hand catches his hair and pulls him back. “Did I give you permission to do that?” Hakyeon asks quietly.

Taekwoon blinks up at him, confused. Hakyeon is still jerking himself slowly. “No, master, but, I thought you wanted –”

“No,” Hakyeon says, casually, as though Taekwoon has offered him a glass of water. “This is fine. I think I'll just look at you while I do this...” His hand speeds up on his cock and his voice tails off in a faint groan.

“But master I – I want –”

Hakyeon pulls his hair. “What – ah – what do you want, Taekwoonie?”

“To touch you, master,” Taekwoon pleads, gazing longingly at Hakyeon's cock sliding in and out of the other man's hand. He can imagine it in his mouth, knows exactly how it would feel and taste, but just imagining isn't enough. It has been a week and Taekwoon wants his master so badly.

“Hmm,” Hakyeon says. “Do you think you deserve that?”

Taekwoon's heart sinks as he realises what Hakyeon means. This is part of his punishment. Of course – Hakyeon knows how much Taekwoon loves to please him, so he's taking that away.

Hakyeon pats Taekwoon's head. “Like I said,” he says, smiling, “I think I'll just look at you.”

Hakyeon holds Taekwoon by the hair and makes him watch as Hakyeon jerks himself off. They're so close, almost close enough for Taekwoon to take Hakyeon's cock into his mouth, but not quite, not quite. Taekwoon shifts on his knees, aching with want. Hakyeon is letting out little gasps and groans, and Taekwoon wants to be the one who makes his master make those sounds.

When Hakyeon comes, Taekwoon feels it as though Hakyeon has slapped him in the face. He wants Hakyeon – in his mouth, in his hand, inside him – so desperately. The week apart has felt so long. But Hakyeon has just got himself off like Taekwoon's presence made no difference at all.

Hakyeon is smiling down at him, and Taekwoon swallows again.

“Stand up,” Hakyeon orders calmly, as though nothing's just happened, tucking himself back into his jeans. Taekwoon scrambles clumsily to his feet. He wants to reach out to Hakyeon, touch him, kiss him – but he knows well enough by now that he probably won't be allowed. Instead, he stands in front of his master, waiting for the next order.

Hakyeon sits down on the couch, still smiling. “Take off your clothes,” he tells Taekwoon. “Slowly.”

Being naked in front of each other shouldn't be a big deal after all these years, and most of the time it isn't – but with Hakyeon studying him like this, Taekwoon feels anxious and embarrassed all the same. Hakyeon watches intently as Taekwoon peeled his t-shirt over his head. His eyes rake over Taekwoon's body, and Taekwoon feels his gaze so intensely that it's almost like a caress. He forces himself to fold the t-shirt and place it neatly on the floor beside him, as Hakyeon taught him, before moving on to his belt and jeans. By the time he's in just his underwear, Hakyeon is grinning. “My kitten,” he says proudly. “So handsome.”

Taekwoon blushes and shivers. Of course, he knows that Hakyeon finds him attractive, but being praised, particularly by his master, is always an emotional thing for him, leaving him torn between embarrassment and pleasure. It makes him feel overwhelmed, and it makes him need Hakyeon even more. He quickly slips off his underwear and places them with the rest of his clothes, hoping that Hakyeon will finally, finally allow him some sort of contact.

Standing in front of Hakyeon, who is still fully clothed, completely naked except for his collar, makes him feel anxious and jumpy – reminding him, as always, that Hakyeon is in charge and Taekwoon is just Hakyeon's plaything. His heart patters behind his ribs.

“Come here,” Hakyeon says, holding out his hand, and Taekwoon lets out a grateful sigh and hurries across the room as fast as he dares. “Straddle me,” Hakyeon orders, and at last, Taekwoon is allowed to touch.

He clambers into Hakyeon's lap, balancing a little awkwardly at first because of their size difference – but as soon as he's sitting with his thighs either side of Hakyeon's hips and their faces close together, he feels like he's in his natural place. Hakyeon's smaller physical size no longer matters: Hakyeon could control any and every part of Taekwoon's body with just a glance.

Taekwoon melts against Hakyeon's lips as Hakyeon kisses him, body going weak and pliant. One of Hakyeon's arms wraps around Taekwoon's waist, holding him securely, and Taekwoon presses even closer, opening his mouth for his master. Hakyeon's other hand squeezes Taekwoon's hip, and Taekwoon sighs. Hakyeon's touch is addictive; he craves it, and the week they've been apart suddenly might as well have been a year.

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks tilting Taekwoon's chin back so there's just enough room between their mouths to speak, and Taekwoon realises he's shaking a little.

“I missed you, master,” Taekwoon confesses softly.

Hakyeon smiles, fond. “You're so cute,” he says, and kisses Taekwoon again. “My little kitten. Did you really miss me so much?”

Taekwoon nods hard, and Hakyeon kisses his cheeks and his nose.

“Is that why you touched yourself, even though I told you not to?”

Taekwoon hangs his head, ashamed. “I... I wanted you so much, master, I...”

Hakyeon shushes him. “I understand,” he says. “But you know you still have to be punished some more, don't you?”

“What would you like me to do for you, master?” Taekwoon asks, eager to please.

Hakyeon strokes his hip. His hands slide behind Taekwoon and squeeze his ass. “I'm going to spank you,” he says, and Taekwoon's stomach surges with a mixture of excitement and nerves. He both loves and hates being spanked: it hurts, but it feels so good and makes him feel so small, so owned, that sometimes he even longs for it and feels tempted to be deliberately disobedient to get it.

“I want you to count along with me,” Hakyeon says, his hands cupping Taekwoon's ass, and Taekwoon nods, breath catching in the back of his throat. Hakyeon squeezes his ass again – and then, without warning, he smacks Taekwoon on his left cheek, so sharply it makes Taekwoon jump in Hakyeon's lap and gasp.

“Count,” Hakyeon orders, and Taekwoon stammers, “O-one!”

“Good.” Hakyeon's other hand slaps Taekwoon's right cheek, harder, and Taekwoon breathes, “Two.”

Hakyeon spanks him slowly, rhythmically, using one hand and then the other, his heavy gaze never leaving Taekwoon's face. Taekwoon's skin burns and throbs, and he can feel each blow go straight to his cock. He's fully hard again, and every so often a particularly hard slap makes his cock jump.

When they reached fifteen slaps, Hakyeon pauses, gripping Taekwoon's ass hard enough to make him cry out softly, the grip harsh on his sensitive skin. “Does it hurt?” Hakyeon asks.

“Y-yes,” Taekwoon stammers, and Hakyeon squeezes again, harder, making Taekwoon whimper. He spreads Taekwoon open with his hands, enough for Taekwoon to feel the cool air against his entrance just as he does every time Hakyeon prepares to fuck him. He whimpers again, suddenly feeling empty, wanting Hakyeon inside. Hakyeon smiles and let one finger brush across Taekwoon's entrance, making Taekwoon shudder. Then the touch is gone, and Hakyeon smacks him again, so hard that Taekwoon yelps.

Hakyeon spanks him thirty times in total – but it might as well have been three hundred by the time they're finished. Taekwoon is close to being wrecked, eyes blurring with tears, cock wet and his ass burning; feeling every hit inside himself, making his hole clench.

Hakyeon strokes Taekwoon's sensitive skin when he's finished, making Taekwoon moan. He kisses Taekwoon, that one finger slipping down again to tease the sensitive rim of Taekwoon's entrance, just beginning to dip inside. Taekwoon whines and squirms, his hole clenching again. “You want to get fucked, kitten?” Hakyeon asks, smiling.

Taekwoon's face burns with embarrassment, but he nods. If Hakyeon doesn't fuck him soon, he thinks, he might start begging for it, with or without permission, no matter how much he wants to be good.

Hakyeon makes him get down on all fours right there in the living room. He fetches lube and preps Taekwoon efficiently and very quickly, making Taekwoon gasp little “ _ah – ah –_ ” noises at the brisk fingers inside him. He hears Hakyeon undo his jeans again, the slick of more lube, and then – oh, then – finally, Hakyeon is pushing inside him.

It's quick, just like the prep, Hakyeon setting a rapid rhythm straight away. Part of Taekwoon wishes he would go slower, just so that Taekwoon could feel him – he loves the sensation of Hakyeon's cock pushing in, opening him up gradually. But the pace barely allows him time to think: Hakyeon's fucking him hard and fast, quick vicious thrusts, and although it might not be exactly what Taekwoon wants it still feels so good. Hakyeon knows his body so well, knows exactly how to angle his thrusts so the head of his cock strikes Taekwoon's prostate every time he thrusts in, and the hard, constant hits against the place where he's most sensitive soon has Taekwoon close to coming. Before he knows it, he's moaning almost continuously, rocking back against Hakyeon's thrusts, his cock leaking onto the floor.

Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon's head down to the floor, roughly, so that Taekwoon's mouth and nose and eyes are filled with the living room carpet. He feels like an animal, rolling in the dirt; it's degrading and it makes him even harder. Hakyeon tugs on his thighs and makes him spread them further apart, and then he thrusts in again, the new angle letting him go even deeper, making Taekwoon gasp and tremble at how full he feels, at how far Hakyeon is inside him.

After a few more minutes, Hakyeon comes, and Taekwoon moans with pleasure as he feels he warmth of Hakyeon filling him up. He loves it when Hakyeon comes inside him; loves how intimate it is, how Hakyeon's cum drips out afterwards and makes him feel filthy and used. His legs and arms are shaking, and his own cock twitches and drools, making him moan again.

Hakyeon pulls out carefully, and Taekwoon feels some of the cum start to spill out too – but Hakyeon's fingers push it back inside him and he whines. Hakyeon thrusts his fingers into Taekwoon a couple of times, twisting and stretching them, and Taekwoon's afraid his arms might give out.

“Master,” he whispers, “Master, please...” His face is still half pressed into the carpet, but Hakyeon understands – Hakyeon always understands.

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please, I... master...” Hakyeon pulls his fingers out, and Taekwoon nearly lets out a sob at the loss, feeling cold and empty. Hakyeon ignores him that time, getting to his feet, leaving Taekwoon open and wanting on the floor. “You should answer me properly when I ask you a question, Taekwoonie,” he says, sounding disappointed, and Taekwoon's stomach clenches: he hopes he hasn't made his master angry again.

He hears Hakyeon walking to their bedroom, but he stays on his hands and knees, trying his best to be good. He hadn't even meant to disobey his master by speaking out of turn; he's just so overwhelmed and consumed by Hakyeon, and right on the edge of orgasm, that it's difficult to think clearly.

After a few moments, Hakyeon returns and kneels down behind Taekwoon again. A second later, Taekwoon feels something else at his entrance – the familiar, hard rounded end of one of his butt plugs. Taekwoon's loosened up from being fucked so the plug slid in easily, and Taekwoon clenches on it with a sigh, grateful to have something inside him again, even if it isn't Hakyeon's cock.

“Feel good?” Hakyeon asks, thrusting the plug a few times, letting Taekwoon enjoy it spreading his inner muscles open and brushing his prostate.

“Yes, master...” Taekwoon sighs.

“Good.” Hakyeon stands up. “I want you to keep it in until I come home.”

Taekwoon is thrown completely for a loop, so much so that he forgets Hakyeon hasn't given him permission to get up and starts struggling round to look at the other man. “You're – you're going out, master?”

“For a while, kitten, yes. I have some... errands... that I need to run now I'm home.”

“But – but master –” Taekwoon tries to object. His entire body felt weak and used, he still hasn't come, and all he wants is Hakyeon, for Hakyeon to do anything and everything to him until there's nothing left of him but what Hakyeon wants him to be. He tries to get up to his knees, but the plug presses against his prostate, making him drop back onto all fours, moaning.

“I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, baby,” Hakyeon says. He bends down and cups Taekwoon's face, and Taekwoon leans into the touch almost frantically, wondering how he can persuade Hakyeon not to go. But then Hakyeon says, “And when I come back, if you've kept your plug in the whole time, that will be the end of your punishment.”

Taekwoon lets out a breath. The punishment. He'd almost forgotten, Hakyeon never said it was over.

“Okay, kitten?” Hakyeon asks, looking directly into his eyes, and Taekwoon blinks himself out of the scene long enough to notice that Hakyeon is giving him an opportunity to safeword. For a moment, he considers it; he's missed Hakyeon so much, and part of him just wants for them to go to bed and make love until they forget they've ever been apart. But most of him wants to belong to Hakyeon, wants to be Hakyeon's pet; wants for Hakyeon to stretch him almost to his breaking point, and then gather him back up and pull him back together. He nods determinedly.

“Okay, master,” he says, and Hakyeon smiles and kisses him sweetly on the top of the head.

“Like I told you,” he says, “I'll only be a couple of hours. Keep the plug in, no touching yourself. And don't cum.” And with that, he leaves the living room and lets himself out of the flat.

*

The waiting for Hakyeon to get home was nothing compared to the wait now. Every minute of waiting for Hakyeon to return from his errands – errands he may or may no have just invented as an excuse to leave Taekwoon alone and torment him – feels like torture.

At first Taekwoon tries to move around the flat – he even considers unpacking Hakyeon's things from his suitcase – but quickly it becomes clear that isn't an option. He can hardly even get to his feet without the plug inside him teasing his prostate. Just something as simple as trying to walk makes the plug shift repeatedly, and soon he's leaning up against the wall and whimpering. His cock is leaking and his hole is aching, and he can't stop himself clenching on the plug, even though every single time he does it just makes everything worse.

He knows, from the times Hakyeon has made him wear a tail plug and walk on all fours just like a real cat, that crawling would be an even worse option than walking. Crawling with one of his plugs in is almost like getting fucked, and Taekwoon doesn't know if could stop himself from coming if he tried that.

He lies on the sofa, trying to relax and get his breathing back under control. The scratchy material of the sofa cushions itch against his burning skin, making him feel even more sensitive. He forces himself to relax, managing to calm down enough to stop his muscles from closing instinctively on the plug inside him. He can still feel it though, reminding him of the ache of Hakyeon splitting him open and fucking him. He whines, just thinking about it – he wants his master so badly, wants that peaceful sense of belonging he feels whenever Hakyeon is inside him; he wants for Hakyeon to use him again and again and again.

Eventually he ends up on their bed, curled up like a real cat, his face pressed against Hakyeon's pillow. It still smells of Hakyeon's shampoo and shower gel – sandalwood, magnolia, bergamot. The sheets are softer than the sofa cushions, and cool under his burning skin, but he has to stay still even so to keep them from rubbing teasingly at his body. He closes his eyes and thinks of Hakyeon: his voice, his touch, the love in his eyes when he looks at Taekwoon; the pleasant soreness of his hole where Hakyeon has fucked him open, the feeling of Hakyeon's cum still inside him, held there by the plug. He counts every single breathe – one in, two out – and forces himself not to watch the clock as the seconds and minutes drag by. He thinks only about his master.

*

He's so concentrated on not letting his mind wander that he doesn't even hear Hakyeon come back. He only realises his master has returned when he feels Hakyeon's touch on his back, making him jump.

“Sorry, kitten,” Hakyeon chuckles, when Taekwoon starts up onto his knees. “I didn't mean to scare you, baby.”

Taekwoon doesn't care – he's just so relieved that Hakyeon is back, and his punishment is over, that he feels tears sting his eyes. He crawls over to where Hakyeon is sitting on the edge of the bed and nudges his head against Hakyeon's chest, like a real cat.

Hakyeon lets Taekwoon slip underneath his arm and lie across his lap. He strokes Taekwoon's hair and scratches behind his ears, and Taekwoon purrs.

“You left your plug in like I asked,” Hakyeon says after a few minutes, his fingers reaching down to feel where the flared end of the plug is snug against Taekwoon's entrance. Taekwoon sighs at the slight pressure of Hakyeon's touch, pushing the plug a little further against his prostate, and nods into Hakyeon's lap.

“Good boy,” Hakyeon says, sounding warm and so very proud. “Good kitten. You did so well.”

Taekwoon whimpers at the praise.

Hakyeon rolls Taekwoon gently onto his back and settles over him. “Your punishment is over,” he says, and kisses Taekwoon's forehead. “My good kitten. You deserve a reward.”

Taekwoon sinks back against the bed, blissfully, as Hakyeon starts kissing and sucking down his neck and chest. He kisses across Taekwoon's collarbones; pauses at Taekwoon's nipples, which are hard and sensitive with arousal, licking and nipping at both of them and making Taekwoon moan. He rubs Taekwoon's belly with his hand as though Taekwoon is a real cat, making Taekwoon purr more. When he reaches Taekwoon's cock, he kisses the head and licks the pre-cum away.

“God, you really made a mess, baby,” he says. He strokes Taekwoon's cock, once, twice, making Taekwoon buck up into his hand. “You really, really wanted me while I was gone, didn't you?”

“Yes, master,” Taekwoon whispers, breath stuttering in his throat as Hakyeon pushes his cock up against his stomach and lets it go. “I...”

“What, kitten?” Hakyeon asks, cupping Taekwoon's balls and rolling them in his hand.

“I always want you, master – always.”

“I know, kitten.”

Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon's knees up and makes him spread his thighs, exposing himself. It makes Taekwoon flush with embarrassment even now, but he feels breathless with anticipation.

Hakyeon just – looks – at him for a few moments, as though Taekwoon is the prettiest thing he's ever seen. Then he lets one finger circle the rim of Taekwoon's entrance, still stretched around the plug, slipping one finger in alongside the toy. Taekwoon chokes a little, feeling full and needy.

Hakyeon starts rimming him, as much as he can with the toy still inside, licking and kissing and sucking at the rim of Taekwoon's hole and dipping his tongue in where the toy opens Taekwoon up. It feels so good that Taekwoon is soon close to tears, his cock drooling on his stomach and his hands fisting the pillows behind his head. He screws up his eyes, seeing pink and purple explosions in the darkness of his eyelids, and rocks his hips back against Hakyeon's tongue, mewling with pleasure.

Hakyeon rims him until Taekwoon is boneless, his hips and thighs shaking uncontrollably and his body weak and helpless. All he can do is try to spread his thighs even further, to give Hakyeon even better access to where he needs to be touched most.

Finally, Hakyeon pauses his ministrations and looks up at Taekwoon. “You're so beautiful like this,” he says. A cool hand brushes across Taekwoon's forehead, pushing the sweat-damp bangs back from Taekwoon's face. Taekwoon's eyes are blurry with tears, but he can make out Hakyeon smiling at him.

“Do you want more, kitten?” Hakyeon asks.

“Please, master,” Taekwoon manages to say, his voice thin and desperate. “Please...”

“Good boy.” And then Taekwoon feels Hakyeon grip the plug and slide it out gently. His stomach knots in anticipation and his heart kicks him hard in the ribs and then, then, he feels the blunt head of Hakyeon's cock at his entrance and moans with relief.

This time, Hakyeon gives Taekwoon exactly what he needs, sliding in so slowly that Taekwoon can feel every millimetre of him: the hot silky skin, the hardness, the veins. He slides in for so long that it almost feels like he'll never stop, but then he does, and he's completely inside Taekwoon, so that Taekwoon is hot and deliciously full and exactly where he needs to be.

Hakyeon fucks him slowly and steadily, pinning his wrists above his head as he does. It's so good that more tears come to Taekwoon's eyes and slide back into his hair. It isn't just the pleasure of being fucked, but also the sense of being owned; the way Hakyeon looks at him as though he's the most precious thing Hakyeon has ever touched.

Very quickly he nears orgasm, but Hakyeon pulls back, gripping his cock and preventing him from coming. “Not yet, baby,” he breathes, pausing just long enough to take the edge off, and then he's fucking Taekwoon again, so that Taekwoon is once again lost in the haze of pleasure.

It happens again, and again, and eventually Taekwoon is sobbing, his whole body trembling with need and his sounds raw and painful and needy. “Please,” he cries – it's too much, the pleasure is bordering on pain. “Master, please... please...”

Hakyeon wraps one hand around Taekwoon's neck just underneath his collar – not squeezing or putting pressure, but enough for Taekwoon to feel it, to know who he belongs to. Then he nods. “All right, kitten,” he says quietly. “You have permission.”

He fucks into Taekwoon again, hard and steady, just as Taekwoon likes it, hitting Taekwoon's prostate with each thrust.

When Taekwoon finally, finally comes, it's so intense that his vision whites out and his mind goes completely blank. All that exists is the pleasure, and Hakyeon, who owns him; he is Hakyeon's pet, and Hakyeon is his master, and there's nothing else in the world except pleasure and Hakyeon and the knowledge that he belongs to Hakyeon.

When it's over he feels like he's floating above the bed. He feels Hakyeon come too, inside him again, and it just pushes him even further into his own head. He is Hakyeon's, entirely, and he's pleased his master. The knowledge makes his whole chest hurt with happiness.

Hakyeon slips out of him and immediately lies down beside him on the bed, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon. Taekwoon buries himself in Hakyeon's body, his face hidden against Hakyeon's chest and their legs tangled together. Hakyeon strokes him, everywhere that he can reach, his hair and shoulders and back and arms. He kisses Taekwoon's hair and talks to him softly. He calls Taekwoon “baby” and “darling”, says, “I love you” and “My good boy, so good, you're so good.”

Taekwoon thinks he dozes off for a bit, and when he wakes up he feels a little more grounded again. Hakyeon is still there, lying beside him and cuddling him, kissing his face and every one of his fingers.

They make love again, very slowly, Hakyeon slipping inside where Taekwoon is still open and ready for him, barely even for pleasure this time but just for connection, to belong to each other. “I love you,” Hakyeon says, again, while he's inside Taekwoon, and repeats, “My good kitten, good kitten, good kitten.”

Taekwoon closes his eyes and nuzzles into his master's neck. He's a good kitten, and it's all he wants to be.

 

 

Fin


End file.
